Aphrodite's Song
by sadyshea
Summary: This is a Hannah Zoey 101 fan fic written by Sarah and I.  Quinn invents a love potion and disguises it as a perfume. She then trys it out on Zoey without her knowing. The problem is it works and all the boys on campus want to take her to the dance! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Yes! At long last, I've achieved the love potion!!!" Quinn looked around, and hushed her voice so no one would hear. "I shall call it... Aphrodite's Song." Quinn examined the pink perfume bottle with the white pump. Convinced it looked harmless enough, she scooped the bottle into her bag, and walked from the science lab across campus to her dorm. The door was open as always, and Zoey was painting her toenails. "Hey zo." Quinn mumbled as non-chalantly as she could trying to keep her excitement on the down low. "Oh, hey Quinn. Didn't hear ya come in." Zoey said smiling looking up from her masterpiece of nail painting. "Oh that because I formulated new soles for my shoes adding hollowed Styrofoam making them a lot lighter, resulting in no noise of footsteps." she gloated triumphantly. "Oh uhhhh cool..." Zoey said as enthusiastically as she could without laughing. "Hey Zo, my mom just mailed me this perfume, and since I don't wear it because I actually KNOW how harmful all these chemicals are and what they do to your skin below the surface... ya wannit?" Zoey looked up suspiciously at the bottle, but she took it and smelled it anyways. It smelled so beautiful she had to accept it, even if it was from Quinn. "I don't know, somewhere in Europe." She answered, before turning on her heel and exiting the room. "Oh, 'course." Zoey said to no one, not realizing Quinn was gone. Zoey couldn't take her eyed off of her reflection. This was the most beautiful she'd felt... since... well, in her entire life.**


	2. Chap 1 Too much of anything

**Chapter 1 **

**Zoey decided to see if her guy friends noticed anything. She gave her hair one last brush and then waltzed out the door. She rushed across campus as to not get caught up in any long conversations because she had this subconscious feeling the radiance wouldn't last long. She finally got to Chase, Michael and Logan's dorm and she practically bounded up the staircase and across their dorm's lounge to their front door. In her hurry she hadn't noticed the vacant and blank looks all the guys in the dorm were giving her. **

" **Chase! Michael! Open up!" she practically shouted as she banged on their door. "**

**They opened the door, and shock enveloped their faces. Michael fainted. **

**"Zoey... wha-...wha-..." Chase managed to studder.**

**Zoey was confused, but Chase opened the door wider so she could come in. Michael remained motionless on the floor. Zoey sat on the couch and began to talk, but then Chase bounded over to her and leapt onto the couch next to her.  
**

"**So Zoey, how are you feeling today? Anything I can do for you? Want a sandwich? Some gum? Cotton swabs?" Chase had a crazed look on his face, and he was pulling food out of the drawers next to him.**

"**Ugh no thanks, Chase..." Zoey said taking in the boys weird behaviors. "Are you two okay?" she said trying to wake up Michael and put away some of Chase's offerings.**

**"Y-yes, w-well as long as you are." Chase stammered as he followed her around their small room. **

**"Okay weirdoes. Stop the charade. Its just annoying.." Zoey finally snapped.**

"**Seriously, what is UP with you guys?" She said angrily. **

**Chase, seeing her upset, was distraught. "Well... nothing Zoey... what's wrong? Do you want to talk?"**

**Zoey was furious. Why were they playing this game?? She stormed from the room, but to her displeasure, Chase chased after her. Zoey stomped through the grounds, not looking back. Quinn peered out the window of mark's dorm and looked for Zoey. According to her research the perfume should have become active around five minutes ago. She spotted Zoey and then saw Chase tripping and falling trying to keep up. She started doing her "success dance" which included a variation of the running man and the chicken dance. **

" **I am a guiness! " she gloated to Mark as he entered the room giving her a blank stare. **

**"Huh?" he mumbled. " It worked. The love potion worked." she smiled. **

"**Yah okay, Imma go get some more salami... Seeya later Quinn." he said lumbering out the door. **

**Zoey stopped and turned around so abruptly that Chase crashed into her and knocked her over. **

"**OH MY GOD! ZOEY! I'M SO SORRY ZOEY!" He helped her up, and then didn't let go of her hand. Zoey's face softened.**

**This had been what she'd been waiting for since they met. Was he going to... say it... finally? **

"**Chase, I lo-" **

"**ZOEY! ZOEY I LOVE YOU ZOEY!!!" Michael screamed, jumping out from behind a bush.**

**Zoey pushed away Chase's hands in frustration and hurt. She quickly turned on her heel and stormed away towards her dormitory. **

**She screamed in anger "If you were my real friends you would stop this awful charade!"**

**Chase looked at Michael in disgust. "Man, you totally ruined our moment. Plus you hurt her feelings! Don't kid about stuff like that! Especially when I'm about to make a claim of my love for her!"**

"**Ma-yan! That ain't true, I loved her first. And frankly, I told her first. So technically I get her." Michael argued.**

"**No, you do NOT!" Chase shouted. "I get her! Because I've loved her longest!"**

**He continued.**

"**Well I TOLD her!" Michael yelled.**

**Up above, Quinn and Zoey were watching the two guys from their dorm window. **

"**What is UP with them??" Zoey asked Quinn.**

**Quinn, beginning to realize her plan was backfiring, was uneasy. **

"**Uh... I dunno. Maybe... something... mumh...coffee..." Quinn darted away to the science lab.**

**Zoey was used to these sudden disappearances, just turned back to the window. But no one was there. Now that she looked, there were no guys on the campus at all. Then came a knock at the door. Zoey walked over to open it. She swung the door open, expecting to see Chase. But no, the entire male population of PCA was standing there with gifts, flowers, chocolate, and they were all yelling, "WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?" **

" **Oh. My. God." Zoey said, her voice breaking in shock.**

**She heard a girl's voice coming from the sea of boys. "Move! Move it! This is MY dorm, not yours! Move it or lose it people!" the voice ordered. **

**Finally, she saw a head full of straight long brown hair in the distance. **

"**Lola! Thank goodness you're here! What's going on?!?" Zoey called to Lola Martinez as she shimmied through the crowd.**

**Lola emerged from under a blonde boys armpit, winding him with the push of her purse against his stomach. **

" **I warned you..." she growled.**

**Zoey slammed the door after Lola got in surprisingly all in one piece. **

"**Zoey, what the HECK is going on out there?" Lola said as she brushed herself off and ran her freshly painted fingers through her glossy hair.**

"**I don't know. But I've got a feeling that Chase and Michael are behind it." She said, huffy again. **

"**They started declaring their love for me. It was insane!" Lola patted her on the back, and they watched the crowd of boys slowly leak from the building.**

"**Well, at least they're gone now." Lola said. **

"**Now you can tell me all about I-"**

**Just then, a chant started from outside. They looked once more, and then sea of boys had returned - with SIGNS saying. "Marry Me Zoey" and, "Go With Me to The Dance!" filled Zoey's eyes. "I LOVE ZOEY!" **

**They were chanting. "I LOVE ZOEY!"  
**

"**Well they just don't give up, do they?" Lola said, and then picked up a magazine and flopped on the bed. **

"**Lola!" Zoey said, shocked. "Help me!"**


End file.
